the dangers of kunai
by Maximum Ride 000
Summary: This is my first fanfic. it is a story about neji and Tenten. I can't give a better summary at the moment. Please read and review but be nice. I hope you like this story as much as I do


**Hello people!!!! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. If you read and review then Santa will visit you this Christmas and give you lots of presents.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT!!!**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

"1:30! 1:30! Who in their right mind wants to train at 1:30 in the morning?!?!" Tenten muttered to herself as she easily dodged three kunai that Neji had thrown at her. It was currently 11:30 at night and Neji and Tenten had been training non-stop since Neji had rudely awoken her from her peaceful slumber at 1:30 that morning. Which reminded her, "1:30!" she muttered to herself once again. Though she would never mention it to anyone, the lack of sleep was making her careless. She had already been grazed by two kunai that Neji had thrown at her. Speaking of kunai, four more came flying at her. Unfortunately, she only saw three of them, which she dodged with practiced ease. The fourth one, however, she failed to notice until she felt it embedded itself in her lower leg. She instantly dropped to her knees, clenching her teeth together to stop herself from crying out in pain. Neji materialized by her side, his face awash with concern. She would have been touched if she hadn't been in so much pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked, the concern even more evident in his voice. Tenten shot him an annoyed look. "_And this kid is supposed to be a genius??"_ she thought to herself. Despite the pain, she managed to push herself into a sitting position with her back resting against a tree. Neji knelt down next to her and carefully examined the wound.

"I'm going to pull the kunai so I can bandage the wound", he said quietly, still looking at the wound, "This might hurt a little". Tenten was about to respond that it already hurt a lot when Neji grasped the hilt of the kunai and gave it a swift tug. Pain shot through her leg and she had to re-clench her teeth to stop herself from screaming. As it was a small whimper escaped her lips, causing Neji to look at her with concern once again in his eyes. He noticed that she had closed her eyes and was trying to concentrate on breathing in and out. Neji quickly pulled some bandages out of his pack and gently bandaged the wound, being careful not to wrap it too tightly.

"Can you stand?" he asked gently.

"I-I-I-I'm n-not sure." She stuttered through the pain. Without any kind of warning, Neji stooped down and picked Tenten up bridal style.

"What do you think you're doing Neji?" Tenten asked, a threatening tone flowing through her voice.

"Well, you can't walk home by yourself and I can't just leave you here." he stated in a logical, matter-of-fact, end-of-discussion tone** (A/N you all know the one I'm talking about)**.

With that being said, he began walking off towards the town.

"PUT. ME. DOWN. NEJI." she said enunciating every word for effect.

"No," he stated simply. He half expected Tenten to argue with him but to his surprise she remained silent.

As Neji approached the town he glanced up at the giant clock tower that loomed in the middle of Konoha **(A/N yes I know that there isn't really one, but I'm putting one in my story anyway)**. It was 12:30. He glanced down at Tenten; she had been suspiciously quiet for some time know. A light blush, just barely visible in the moonlight, crept across his face. Tenten had fallen asleep in his arms with her head resting gently against his chest. He quickly resumed his walk toward her apartment before some late night merry-makers had the chance to see him. A few minutes later he arrived at the door to Tenten's apartment. Since she lived alone Gai-sensai had demanded that she produce a key to her apartment for everybody in case, Kami-sama forbid, something happened to her. Neji pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and managed to flick on the lights without waking Tenten. He had been to Tenten's apartment before and knew his way around fairly well. He silently walked to Tenten's bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Upon setting her on the bed she stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good to see you awake again." he smirked. A small blush crept across Tenten's face but she wasn't really sure why,

"You carried me home?" she questioned once she recognized her surroundings.

"Yeah." he said blushing slightly himself, "You couldn't walk so I had to carry you and you fell asleep on the way home." Tenten blushed even harder when he said that.

"Oh, well thanks Neji. I'm sorry you had to waste your time on me." she said in the awkward silence that followed his statement. "Tenten, if you were too tired to train you could have just told me and I would have come back later." he said quietly hoping his statement wouldn't cause Tenten to become angry with him. His luck held, as Tenten didn't get angry at him. "I just wanted to prove to you that I'm just as good as you and Lee." She stated truthfully. Her answer surprised him slightly before he recalled all the times Tenten had pushed herself to the limit while training with him.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me Tenten", he said earnestly, "I already know how great of a ninja you are". Neji pulled her towards him and lightly kissed her lips. After a moment the two broke apart and gazed intently into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity until Tenten barely stifled a yawn. Neji smirked and chuckled slightly,

"You really should get some sleep tonight", he said gently. He quickly tucked her in under the covers of her bed and turned off the light in her bedroom.

"Good night Tenten, I'll see you tomorrow" he said before turning to leave.

Just before he got to the door to her room he heard her say "Neji?"

"Yes?" he responded

"Tomorrow, don't get me up so early okay?"

**IF YOU LIKED OR EVEN DISLIKED THIS FANFIC PLEASE REVIEW BUT BE NICE CAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!!!!!**


End file.
